The Yolo Games/Capítulo 4
Darky's POV - Me había pasado la noche hablando con Liza y Sui por guasap. Estábamos muy nerviosas y no nos podíamos dormir, pero al parecer, yo cedí sobre las 3 o 4 de la madrugada. Cuando me desperté aún tenía el móvil en la mano, con unos cuantos mensajes de “DARKY DESPIERTA, seguidos de “QUE SON LOS YOLO GAMES MALDITA SEA”. Entonces recordé que día era hoy. La cosecha comienza a las 12, en la Plaza. Son las 11 y media y ni siquiera salí de la cama. Me levanté corriendo y bajé a la cocina. Me comí una marzana (una fruta típica de mi distrito) en menos de 20 segundos y me fui a la ducha. Al salir me puse a revolver el armario, y terminé por ponerme una vestido negro muy nosecomo. Entonces salí corriendo de casa, pensando que llegaría tarde a la cosecha. Llegué a la plaza, que si normalmente estaba llena de gente, ahora parecía que iba a reventar. Habían montado una plataforma raruna en el centro, y también había una pantalla enorme detrás. Y tras muchos empujones, llegué a mi sitio, con el resto de chicas. Esta es mi segunda cosecha, si la primera fue bien, no entiendo por qué la segunda debería ir mal. La mayoría de la gente me dobla en edad incluso, he de admitirlo, estoy un poco asustada. Me gustaría que Aya estuviera conmigo. Aya es mi hermana mayor. La quiero mucho, pero casi nunca está en casa, ni siquiera para la cosecha. Nuestros padres están fuera por el trabajo y les veo incluso menos. Vivo sola y tal, me sé valer por mi misma, Aya me enseñó muchas cosas. Cuando sea mayor quiero irme con ella, a Moga, pero dice que no duraría ni dos días ahí. Tiene razón. Y..., no duraré tampoco el los juegos. Cuando ya llegó todo el mundo, se subuieron la plataforma dos tíos muy rarunos. El primero iba vestido de una manera muy rara, va en una especie de traje blanco con lineas rojas, y con la capucha puesta. No le vi la cara pero es seguramente sea de pocos amigos. Es el mentor. Y en cuanto al tío del capitolio, no le vi el año pasado, debe de ser nuevo. Es normalito por así decirlo, viste como vestiría alguien un día normal en el Distrito. Iba con una camiseta verde que ponía algo que no era a leer desde aquí y unos vaqueros. Bastente discreto, no como los vestidos de el capitolio, llenos de floritura y cosas que brillan. - Hello once again Audience! - al parecer habla inglés aquí al amigo de verde. Aún no se han olvidado las lenguas del pasado, a Sui su abuelo le enseñó a hablar italiano. – Soy Tobuscus, el nuevo Capitolio del Distrito 5. Y aquí conmigo, el mentor, Ezio – Que estaba demasiado ocupado jugueteando con una pluma y se limito a asentir. Joder, vamos bien con el mentor eh, en el fondo no intimida tanto. - Bueno, comencemos... – dijo Tobuscus mientras se acercaba a una urna – con las señoritas. Mierda, odio el las damas primero en serio. Revolvió un poco los papelicos como si estuviera buscando algo en concreto. Me puse nerviosa, pero me logré cambiar. Mi nombre aparece un par de veces como mucho, mientras que hay chicas que tienen su nombre ahí unas 30 veces. Al final se decidió por un papelito pequeñajo y un tanto curcio para mi gusto, lo sacó de la urna y lo miró por unos segundos con cara de “Pero aquí que coño dice”. Entonces el mentor se acercó a ver si podía ayudar y leyó el nombre sin problemas. “Teshigi” Todos me miraron. El mundo me miraba. Había salido mi nombre. Mi nombre. Un nombre poco común, de una isla en medio del mar que el Capitolio ni siquiera recuerda que existe. Me quedé paralizada, es mi segunda cosecha, no lo entiendo. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. Quería rodar por el suelo como una croqueta mientras suplicaba entre lágrimas que me dejaran ir, pero también quería subir ahí con dos cohones y que vieran que no soy tan débil para mi edad. Lo intentaré. Pero se me adelantaron. Ezio bajó del escenario y vino a por mi. Me puso la mano en el hombro y luego esbozó una sonrisa como diciendo “Vamos, puedes hacerlo”. Asentí y entonces me cogió y me llevó en brazos a la plataforma. No sé si reír o llorar. Veo como el resto de muere de de risa y to de vergüenza. Bájame carajo. Después el plumafílico este me bajó y me dejó con la sala picante que es Tabasco que también se moría de risa. Puse cara de pera y entonces todo el mundo se empezó a reír más de mi debido a mi enfados. Por suerte, luego poco a poco se fueron calmando. Tobuscus revolvió otra vez los papeles, esta vez los de la urna de los chicos y sacó muy curioso, no como el mio. Al ver el papel soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras decía “Bouyah”. - Cryotic. - Resopló confirmando que sabía leer. Nadie se movió. Así por unos segundos muy incómodos para todos hasta que salió un chico de entre la multitud. Llevaba una máscara y eso le ayudó un poco cuando calló de morros contra el suelo – Sup – añadió. Miré a Ezio para que entendiera que debería de ayudarle a él también a venir pero seguí jugando con la pluma. Alcancé a oírle unas palabras “Plumiiita cuanto te quiero. Te llamaré Elisa, ¿quieres ser mi amiga y matar templarios conmigo?” Cuando me di cuenta el chico este de la mascara, Cryotic ya había subido a la plataforma, pero se estaba tambaleando y Tobuscus le tenía agarrado por miedo a quedarse sin tributo del distrito 5. - Bueno Audicence – Soltó de repente Tobuscus. Lo mejor es cortar por lo sano. - Con esto y un nugget in a biscuit, ¡Que comiencen los – Cryotic le dio un codazo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y siguió el, pero no como yo esperaba. Se puso a decir cosas raras, pero no me lo tomaré a mal, tiene pinta de estar muy borracho. Al final terminó por ponerse a cantar una canción de cómo sería el mundo sin las muertes anuales en los Yolo. Al parecer a la gente le gustó y el Distrito terminó la cosecha cantando la canción de Cry. Al final vino un vigilante, porque la cosa se les había ido de las manos; Cry (Cryotic es demasiado difícil de pronunciar. Meh) riéndose como si estuviera loco y cantando, Tobuscus haciendo beatbox y Ezio jugando con la pluma. A veces, cuando hablo con Liza y Sui pienso “No somos normales” pero ahora que veo esto tal vez me replantee mi vida. Es verdad, ¿qué tal les habrá ido a esas? No me dio tiempo a pensar en ellas más porque algo me atizó en la cabeza, qué coño. Miré al suelo y vi una gamba. Me habían hecho un headshot con una gamba. UNA JODIDA GAMBA. Escuché a alguien gritar “Fuerita de acá” en la distancia. Entonces empezaron a tirarnos más gambas y un guardia nos sacó a rastras de ahí, y lo peor es que a Cry literalmente lo sacó de ese modo. Este chaval me cae bien, todos me caen bien la verdad, pero creo que están un poco idos de la cabeza. - TÓMATE UN TEQUILA – Gritó Cry cuando el guardia por fin lo soltó. Ezio estaba hablando con el guarda, que al parecer se llamaba Armando, y le agradeció haber traído a Cry. - Que sepas que me quedo con tu cara – Interrumpió Cry. - Y yo con la tuya – respondió Armando - NO PUEDES LLEVO MÁSCARA – Y empezó a reir como si le faltara un verano (OTRA VEZ) y rodar como las gambas de antes. Categoría:Capítulo